


One sweet dream

by Kesemysaafy



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesemysaafy/pseuds/Kesemysaafy
Summary: 时空操作，3代背景的5v 3d





	One sweet dream

**Author's Note:**

> 对于Vergil来说，这是个有些迟的梦。  
> 不过尚不算晚。

雨水混着煤炭灼烧和废旧的钢铁腐蚀的气味撞击塔顶的砖石。Dante赴约时夜空晴朗，月光透彻地投在地面上，他看到自己的影子被Vergil踩在脚下，无名的愤怒突然袭击了他。于是他先于兄长一步将手按在Rebellion的剑柄上。

 

迎接睁开眼的Dante的是他再熟悉不过的刀光，从他面上一公分之处划过，他手中的Ebony的枪膛已经冷了，他并不知道这是时间所致，抑或是雨水带来的。腹部被Yamato横贯过的伤口已经恢复的差不多了，而面前的人令他感到困惑。恶魔猎人很少困惑，他触碰自己的脸颊，仿佛那里的泪痕还没有干。

Vergil同样居高临下地审视他，是的，Vergil，毫无疑问的是这个人是他的双胞胎哥哥，他手握刀柄的动作是经年累月的战斗所积累下的习惯，并不会因为时间的推移而转变。这么想着的Dante又开始困惑了，他的脑海一团浆糊，里面年轻冷漠的Vergil的背影和眼前穿着长靴、手握Yamato的男人混在一起，像是和恶魔战斗过后他满地狼藉的事务所。

这是梦？抑或他的哥哥根本没有推开他，而只是趁他昏迷时做了个时空旅行？Dante伸手去拔被压在背后的Rebellion，被身前看不清神色的男人踩在紧绷着的手背上，他将嘶声揉碎吞进肚子里，终于看清了这个男人的脸，说实在的，他马上就忘记了前一秒的疼痛。

“哈……Vergil？”年轻的大男孩露出一个带些挑衅的的笑容，蓝眼睛里映出男人像冰一样的神情，“真滑稽，你看起来就像是头拉了三天三夜磨的驴子。魔界的床不舒服吗？或者那里根本……嗯”

男人勾起项链，Dante的脖子被迫向后仰起，项链上的宝石折着月光映在仿佛已经是个中年人的Vergil脸上，这让他的表情看上去更阴冷了。Vergil的另一只手按着他赤裸的上臂压在特门尼古塔冰冷而粗糙的砖面上，这姿势令Dante十分不爽，他抬起腿去扫男人的脚踝，却被年长者用膝盖压住小腹，他粗哼一声，灼烧般的钝痛让他发觉之前的伤并没有修复完全。四下寂静，只有Dante压抑着的呼吸声在胸膛中呼哧着。

“Dante。”

Vergil叫了他的名字。而那双仿佛刀锋一般蓝的眼睛也望进他的眼里，令Dante更措手不及的是——Vergil对他有些艰涩地弯了弯嘴角。A best try!身下年轻的恶魔猎人笑的丝毫不收敛，胸口剧烈地起伏着，记忆中常常会遮住眼睛的银白刘海也散落到眼前。Vergil突然就没了脾气，他觉得此时的自己如果还在和二十多年前的Dante较劲，那也未必太……

然而此刻他也无暇去想下文了，Dante仰起身，以一个极为别扭的姿势亲上了他的嘴唇。恶魔猎人体温偏高的皮肤触碰着Vergil微凉的面颊，年轻的一方张扬地用黏糊着两人唾液的犬齿去啃咬Vergil的鼻尖，年长者闪开这仿佛猫一般的进攻，而Dante将他推倒在地。恶魔猎人军绿色的裤子在战斗中变得伤痕累累，胸前的项链耀着红光，衬在他苍白的皮肤上，他扼住Vergil的脖颈——连Vergil自己都未曾发觉原来可以对年轻的弟弟如此忍让。骑手俯下身亲吻他的兄长，比记忆里更厚实的肩背和变得无法捉摸的眼神。这并不是他所熟悉的Vergil，但无论怎样他都是Vergil，是Dante的半身。

Dante无法辨别此刻他在何处，何时，他甚至觉得头顶上的硕大月亮正向他撞来，他没来由的发慌起来，“快，Vergil，你是Vergil，”Dante抬起身，甚至有些仓促地扯自己的长裤，“快、唔！”

兄长的手掌有着干燥而偏凉的触感，他握住年轻人不安的腰肢，那里流畅的肌肉此时紧绷着，Dante几乎有些手足无措了，他愣了一下，又仿佛清醒过来，凑近Vergil蹭了蹭哥哥的颈侧，呼吸平缓了些，任由Vergil自下而上抚弄他的脊背。本是用来固定风衣的带子此刻没了用场，他背过手去解这碍事的玩意儿，看见Vergil用那未曾改变的平静无波的眼神望着他，他突然脸颊一片燥红，嘴里嘟哝些什么抱怨的话语。

战斗中被磨红的胸膛暴露在兄长的双手下，Dante发出些无力思考的哼声。热流从胸口涌向下身，他匆忙的寻找Vergil长裤的突破口，乳尖被揉搓、按压时他口中溢出黏糊糊的哼叫，他急切地解开哥哥的裤子，像个渴水的旅人。

“Dante……嗯”

Vergil眉毛皱起，年轻人仿佛火一般的内里包裹着他，他的弟弟显然也疼的够呛，然而仍旧执着地向他索吻起来，他们在月光下长久的亲吻彼此，有温热的液体滴在Vergil颈窝里。他看向Dante，银白色刘海被汗水打湿，黏在额前，遮挡住了与他同样的蓝眼睛。“你哭了。”Vergil伸手向后抹起弟弟的头发，露出一双窘迫的、挂着泪水的眼睛。他的泪水掉在Vergil的外套上，仿佛还带着滚烫的温度。

Dante很快就无暇去顾及自己的泪水了，因为Vergil变得积极起来，他被翻过去按在地面上，背后有来自胞兄的温度和力量，他体内被充满，柔软的内壁被鞭挞着，泪滴溢出眼眶打在地面上发出些微声响。Dante听到自己耳畔Vergil的呼吸声、自己的闷哼声和身体内部被搅动所发出的暧昧不清的声响，他四肢发软，然而胸口却被泡沫般的满足感充溢着。Vergil突然伸出手，攥住他的头发和他接吻，Dante甚至觉得Vergil那一刻在笑。

于是他露出一个干净的笑容。

 

 

Nico招呼Dante享用pizza的嘈杂声惊醒了他。

Vergil看向房车顶，那里人造灯发出温暖的黄光，他的弟弟把盖在脸上的杂志掀开，抓了抓凌乱的发坐起来，伸了个懒腰。

Vergil看向对方侧过身询问馅料的背影，突然就想起了自己从未，也并不可能在18岁的Dante和自己决战时给对方一个拥抱。这是一个迟到太久的梦，然而毕竟还不算太晚。


End file.
